Missy Bradford
Missy Bradford is a fictional character portrayed by Olivia Stuck on Girl Meets World. Information Missy first appears in the third episode of Girl Meets World, "Girl Meets Sneak Attack." She is twelve years old in the first season, along with the other characters on the show. Personality In most schools, there are girls who think they's more popular than everyone else. In John Quincy Adams Middle School, one of those girls is Missy. The first time we see Missy, she is inside the classroom flirting with Lucas. Farkle states at lunch that he thinks Missy is evil, and that if he ain't back in two minutes, she ate him. Appearance She is a tall, pretty girl with long, dark brown hair and brown eyes. Relationships Romances 'Lucas Friar' Missy has a crush on Lucas. She was first found flirting with him before class started. She also invited him to a movie-- just the two of them. She took Lucas from Riley, Farkle and Maya to sit with him at lunch, and she showed him her leg. She wanted to be more than friends, but Lucas refused to go out with her unless his friends came too. 'Farkle Minkus' Farkle flirted with Missy to get her crushing on him instead of Lucas. Missy was flattered when Farkle flirted with her, and she said he was "next." This could possibly mean she had a crush on him, but it is also possible she just knows him like all the other girls in school. Enemies 'Riley Matthews' Riley first saw Missy when she was flirting with Lucas in the classroom, and this upset her. During class, she watched Missy flirt with Lucas and invite him to a movie. Riley asked to leave the classroom, and she then watched Missy flirt with Lucas through the window. She finally came back in after Missy "booped" Lucas' nose, and Riley attempted to do it better than Missy did. However, Riley accidently stuck her finger up his nose. Riley hid in a locker after this incident and wanted to die in there. When Farkle offered her lunch, she said food would only keep her alive. Missy came to them and made sure they knew that she was going to ask Lucas out. Riley set up name templates in detention and wrote Missy's messy and put her at the back of the room. Nonetheless, Missy switched seats to sit next to Lucas. At the end of the episode, she tells Riley, Lucas, Farkle and Maya to grow up, in which Riley responds with "Not yet." 'Maya Hart' Maya and Missy are enemies, possibly because Missy has the same love interest as Riley, who is her best friend. Maya tried to protect Riley from Missy when she was flirting with Lucas. She also helped Riley get in detention to stop Lucas and Missy from being alone. Quotes Trivia *She tried to come between Lucas and Riley. *In Boy Meets World, when Cory and Topanga first started dating, another girl named Missy tried to come between them. *She shares her first name with Boy Meets World character Missy Robinson. *As yet, she has appeared in only one episode. *It is unknown if she will make another appearance in season 2. But it has been speculated by fans that she might reappear in the episode Girl Meets Rah Rah * She is played by Olivia Stuck, who plays Dawn Buckets on the Disney XD series, Kirby Buckets. Appearances Season 1 *Girl Meets Sneak Attack Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Girl Meets World characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Female characters Category:Kids Category:Antagonists Category:Students Category:Recurring cast